bleachsocietyrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ono Arisu
'Ono Arisu '(Arisu - Alice) Appearance Personality Silence brings all to question what this girl is about. Her mind is a maze of puzzles, intricate questions, and dazing confusions. Arisu has always been like this - even as a human (though she cannot remember this). Her complexion brings the site of sweetness to anyone who lays their eyes upon her face. This is true. Arisu is indeed a kind, sweet, and gentle young woman. She dares to not hurt someone who doesn't need to be harmed, and only fights to protect those she loves. Arisu, although coming off as graceful and elegant, is in fact the biggest klutz you will ever come by (unless you met someone who is clumsier than her). There are times where she will trip over pure nothing, slide down stairs, and even, if she's having a really clumsy day, walk straight into walls. It is just her luck that she is like this. Since the day she became a Shinigami, to the days she was a human, Arisu had never known a day she didn't fall over herself or anything around her. A trait that follows Arisu everywhere is her adoration of romance. Eyes always sparkling when seeing a young couple, Arisu finds romance to be the one true happiness she can find. Of course, Arisu has not found "true love" as of yet, but she is bound to find someone. Eventually (okay, eventually might be millions of years, but she IS a Shinigami. So she has that time!). One factor about Arisu is that she is very self-concious of her body. Granted, she accepts that she is pretty, but she believes that being considered beautiful is comparing her to a goddess of some sort - which she is not. Simplicity is what she seeks in her physical appearance. As for her clothing, it is an extension of her wish to be unique and stand out in the crowd. Arisu loves the beach. Whenever she is given a mission to the physical world, she makes sure she sets aside time for herself to head to one of the more remote beaches of Japan. Here she is able to relax and think about her position in Soul Society. Outside of this, Arisu also loves to spend time in her barracks, where she works on her calligraphy. She also loves to sing, a secret hobby only a few have discovered on accident when they walk into her barracks. The one thing that no one has ever known about Arisu - and she is sure no one will ever know - is her habit to day dream without truly realizing it. Arisu has had the dreams of wanting to live again - but in a dreamland. A world where mysteries and puzzles reign, where she can live without the worry of death and destruction (besides the destruction of mysteries finally being solved). Arisu sets high standards for herself. When she sets herself to something, she goes straight for it. The only problem she has is when someone she thought believed in her turns out to truly loathe what she is wanting to do. Without anyone believing in her, Arisu falls to pieces, an emotional mess that doesn't know what to do with her life. All she needs is that one person to pick her back up and hold her steady until she is able to believe once again in those around her, and in herself. Friendship is important to Arisu. She will never abandon a friend on the battlefield, nor will she ever let them remain injured. This is the reason she felt the need to join the Fourth Division - to be able to heal those she cared so dearly and compassionately for, and to never allow them to die alone if the occassion occurred. With friendship, Arisu is able to become stronger, and be able to show her true self among those she loves. Although she is friendly, Arisu does hold some anger inside her. Not everyone is perfect, and when she does become angry, Arisu does make it known. She tries to avoid serious situations that would cause her to become angry. She hates the emotion in general, wishing it were abolished from her mind. Anger leads to hatred, she believes, and hatred leads to more hatred, leading to an unhappy world that she hurts and pains to see. History Ono Arisu was born into a well-to-do family in her human life. The second of three children, being the middle child didn't really have its effects on her. She was loved just as much as the other two were, maybe a little less when her younger brother was born, but there was still enough love to go around the entire family. Though her father was often working, he always found time for Arisu, who was the only daughter of the whole family. And by being the only daughter, Arisu was always pampered. If the boys wanted to go out to fish, Arisu would come along, but her father would make sure she was shaded, had her summer kimono on, and avoided every speck of dirt to keep her pale skin as beautiful as ever. Her mother was pampered all the same by her husband, which meant women were a gift to her father. Her brothers teased her often, but that did not mean they were not loving. Whenever she was in a bind with a village girl, they would always be sure to be right behind her, whenever she needed them to help her sort things out. Friendship was scarce, though. Arisu spent so much time with her family that she often forgot how important having friends were. She did have one best friend - Hineko. Hineko was from the royal family of the village, and therefore had even more money than Arisu's family. Hineko's family rarely expected Arisu to be over when invited, yet when she was, Arisu was always dressed in the finest, light blue kimono - no matter the season. She was known for wearing light blue, so this was her signature color for every season. Miraculously, Hineko's family appreciated Arisu more than any other person in the village. She was kind-mannered, fluent in the dialect of other regions of Japan, and also knew how to help Hineko's father with money (a rare gift in the village for women). The village Arisu grew up in was very well established. Settled near Mount Fuji, the village was known for its water springs and gentle waterfalls that were used for meditation. Arisu's family earned a living running one of these meditation areas, which brought in plenty of money. Arisu loved the water. She felt it had such majestic healing powers that not even a god could hold onto. This later explains why her Zanpakuto element is water. A drought had hit Japan. Arisu's family lost thousands. They were soon in debt with the royal family of the village. Hineko's family took Arisu in, while her brothers were taken to a small part of the village to work. Her parents now worked in a restaraunt, so Arisu was able to visit them daily. At least the family remained in the same village. Often during these times of desparation they would be separated, and soon torn apart for all eternity. The years went by, and the drought worsened. Hineko had begun to fall ill as the money was spread throughout the village from the royal family. Arisu was her maid, and attempted to bring her back to health. That was when she remembered that there was a part of the sea that had healing water. (You know how Japanese are. They believe certain parts are often filled with majestic powers). She swore to return with a pouch of the water, and would keep it ice cold to keep it fresh and perfect for healing. The journey would take several days, but Arisu was given a beautiful white mare to ride as fast as possible to the sea. It seemed the drought was about to end halfway through Arisu's journey. Large, threatening storms were on the horizon as she rode faster and faster. The mare was well built, and she knew it would last her through the storm. She had thought wrong. As she continued to ride, Arisu felt the drenching rains pour down and soak her fall kimono, the light blue cloth glued to her skin. Either she would fall ill and suffer the consequences or - A flood. Arisu and the mare fell into the murky, dark waters, both kicking their legs with all their might to fight against the doom of being stuck in mud and drowning. The mare did not make it; saddened, Arisu tried to kick harder and harder, gripping each boulder she passed, but her kimono was too thick. She soon succumbed to the tiredness her body was screaming, and fell into the foreboding waters. Arisu would never see the world again. Light surrounded Arisu as her eyes fluttered open. She heard voices; voices of young girls giggling, and an old man shooing them away. Another elderly voice - that of a woman - filled her ears next. She groaned, feeling the soreness of her body. Looking up, she questioned where she was. This didn't seem like anywhere in Japan that she knew. Rukongai. What the hell was a Rukongai? Better yet, where the hell was a Rukongai? The next two words were Soul Society. Arisu's mind swirled. All she could remember was a rushing sound of water, and the screams of help. That was it. She couldn't remember who she really was - just her name - and she couldn't seem to figure out who her family was. What her past was. "The past is forgotten by those who have died. Very, very, very few remember." Arisu grew to accept this. She figured that if she couldn't remember her past, she would just have to make a future. She learned of what Soul Society was like, the rules, the structure. She knew that those in the Rukongai were the lowest, and probably not the best appreciated. Arisu took major note of this until she saw a Shinigami. Eyeing them with such appreciation, she gasped in want. A Shinigami was what she was going to become. Arisu asked the couple that was taking care of her what to do to become a Shinigami. After being told to just walk into the academy, Arisu nodded, and did just this. Being taken in was a joy for Arisu, because she would now have a purpose to do something. Training was hard, for Arisu had difficulties at first as to how to use kidou, but she soon learned that kidou was the best thing she had in her abilities. Her zanpakuto abilities were another thing. For months on end Arisu dreamt of waterways, gorgeous oceans, and mystical worlds that probably didn't exist in true life. She would toss and turn in her sleep as a melodic voice filled her ears, singing softly in sweet Japanese of loneliness and wanting for Arisu to say her name so she could be free. Arisu did not understand. For months she was tortured by this. Months upon months of torture. No matter what list of names she went through, and no matter how much she worked with a fake zanpakuto to try and attempt to unleash her real power, nothing happened. Arisu was at a loss as she sat among her fellow classmates. In fact, these were all new students. Those she had entered with had all graduated and been placed into their divisions. She was the last one left. For she had yet to release her zanpakuto. This furthered her depression as she sat alone and ignored those around her, focusing solely upon her spirit. One dream brought about the vision of a wolf made of water. Liquid poured around Arisu - it wasn't rain, for rain didn't fall in streams like this. Gazing upwards, Arisu's blue eyes widened. Above her was the water wolf. Her graceful form amazed the young Shinigami-in-Training. How the water wolf slowly descended down next to her, and spoke in a soft voice to her once again. Arisu's face was the vision of surprise, amazement, and awe. She reached out to the wolf, and her hand went right through her. "Say my name. And you shall gain my power." Arisu stepped closer, and ran her hand over the top of the wolf's head. There was silence for minutes upon minutes. Arisu's hair blew in the gentle breeze of the unusual world she was in, and her eyes slowly closed. "Himatsu Ookami." As if on cue, the wolf turned into pure liquid and crawled up Arisu's arms and body. She gasped as the water covered her all over, yet she was amazed that she could breathe. Her clothes nor hair were becoming soaked as she felt a strange power flowing through her body. The wolf whispered in a strong voice that she now contained a power that could help her fight - fight against Hollows and any other adversary that threatened the peaceful order of Soul Society. Gasping as she shot up, Arisu sat in her bed, and looked down at her lap. There sat a blue-clothed hilt zanpakuto. She smiled, her hand tracing over every contour of the sheath of the zanpakuto, and gazed at the hilt's intricate design. She was a full-fledged Shinigami! The next morning, after dressing for class, she slid her zanpakuto into her sash and walked to her head trainer. She displayed her zanpakuto, a smile upon her face. Arisu had graduated. Though a bit late, she was placed into the Fifth Division, where her advancement of kidou was best placed at the time. Smiling with every passing moment, Arisu remained unseated. She could care less. She was a Shinigami, and would fight till the end for what she believed in. As the years passed, Arisu would come to master her Shikai even further, with a power that she never thought she could have. Powers and Abilities